By a single Thread
by 123PixieAOD
Summary: Threadus lost everything, including his parents, as a results of the Hunger Games. He lives in the new Panem, hunting for revenge. When he finally finds the perfect moment, he takes a chance...


Theadus weighed the gun on his shoulder. It was heavier; but his shoulders could hold it. He closed his eyes; trying to slow his heart down. Even that could send tremors down the gun. The parade was just getting going, and from his bird-eyes view, Thread could see the guards. There was one positioned every yard. Idiots. No one was checking the roofs. Thread would get away; no problem.

He just had to aim straight. The crowds were already clapping; they could all hear the band coming. Drums banged in tune with the march. The victors were always straight after the band.

Thread pulled the gun down and checked the barrel again. The bullets were all there. Of course they were; he had only just placed them there.

As he lay on his stomach, on the roof, Thread saw them. The victors. Every surviving victor had to walk in the parade. They weren't forced; rather compelled. It was almost more of a memorial to the fallen Tributes and Victors. Family members of the dead were invited to walk behind them. Paige and Sash would be there, trying to find Thread.

Thread pushed the image of his sisters lost away. He would need all his concentration.

He slowly placed the gun on the edge of the roof, with the end on his shoulder. He could see them clearly. Katniss Everdeen led. She looked annoyed; but when didn't she. Peeta was next to her. He was smiling at the crowd. Next were Haymitch and Johanna. Johanna was staring at the crowd, challengingly; while Haymitch was fishing a bottle out of jacket. Beetee was the only one wearing a suit; and had his arms around Annie Cresta; who was holding hands with a toddler. Then at the end; was Enobaria. She looked… relaxed. Relaxed! How dare she be relaxed after what she did.

Thread felt his hands shake as he positioned them on the trigger. _Easy Thread. Remember in and out._ Thread felt in control suddenly, as he looked through the eyepiece. It enlarged everything; and he could see her clearly. She was chewing something and flicked back her ponytail. She looked so nonchalant! Thread was aware of his deep-rooted anger; but he also felt strangly calm. This was finally the end.

Slightly, he moved the gun; until her face was directly in the red target. And then breathed in. And pulled the trig-

"Thread!" Just as he had fired the gun; he felt something charge into him.

Then several things happened at once.

Whatever had hit him had nearly sent him off the edge. His gun was gone, and half his

body hung off the roof.

2) He knew that voice; and realised it was his little sister.

3) The crowds began to scream and all chaos broke out.

Thread's breathe caught in his throat when he saw Sash. She was hanging onto the ledge; but only just. Her fingers were slipping; and the pure terror was palpable in her face.

"Sash!" He quickly heaved himself up, and then caught hold of Sash's hand, just as it had slipped.

She screamed, and Thread was acutely aware of the people below shouting and pointing at them.

He pulled her up and without looking at her, grabbed hold of her arm, and ran. He knew soon enough the chaos would end; and they would come.

He threw open the door, and ran the stairs two at a time. Sash was behind him, half sprinting, half being dragged.

He felt the adrenaline pump though him. He wasn't the only one in danger; so was Sash.

They turned a corner, and he nearly missed it. The fire-exit door. He paused; and heard the clanging of officials boot. Without thinking, Thread threw open the door, pulled Sash through, and shut the door gently.

It was a metal balcony, and around a one and a half metre jump. Thread glanced at Sash. She had a runny nose, and tears on her cheeks. Slowly Thread kneeled down to her height.  
"Listen Sash; I need you to do a big jump, okay? Can you do that?" He noticed her elbow was grazed, and both her knees were bleeding. "Okay?"

Sash met his eyes, and smiled weakly. "Good girl."

They walked slowly to the edge. There was a railing, to prevent people jumping. It would make the jump a full two metres.

"You first Sash." Sash stared up at him, as if she couldn't believe it.

"It's not that high, honestly." Thread tried to sound care-free, though he was fully aware that as soon as the guards realised that they weren't on the roof, they would come here.

He gently but hastily helped Sash over the railing, until she was gripping it, and staring at him through it, like a prisoner. Thread then heard it. The clanging of boots. He jumped up and ran to the door, locked it and began pushing all his weight against it. At first there was nothing, but then the pounding began, and he could hear shouting.

"Go on Sash. I'll be right behind you." He shouted over the shouts. Despite Thread leaning against it, the door kept on budging open.

The last thing he saw was Sash's blue eyes, before they were gone. "Sash?" No answer. "SASH!"

"They're here!" A chorus of voices shouted.

Thread heaved as the door inched open. The lock must've broken. A hand tried to grab him when he heard Sash shout up. He had no idea what she said, but that didn't matter.

Taking a deep breath, Thread launched himself from the door and threw himself over the railing as the Peacekeepers burst onto the balcony.

He landed on his back; and for a second everything was black. Then he heard someone calling him name. Mother? No, too high pitched. Sash. Sash was screaming his name.

He dragged himself back into reality as she shook him. He was wondering why she was so upset, before the situation came crashing down on him.

He looked up and saw the guards, shouting down at him. Several of them were climbing over the fence. Then one took out his gun.

Without thinking, Thread grabbed her hand, and ran. He sprinted away from the building, and through the concrete jungle of the Capitol. It truly was so ugly.

It was only when they had reached a small alleyway, that Thread realised he had been shot. Blood was gushing from his leg. It made him dizzy when he saw a bloody puddle forming.

Sash stopped as he collapsed against a bin. "Thread, what-"She let her voice die away as she saw his leg.

"Sash, fetch Paige. She'll be at home." Thread said in his most commanding voice. When she still didn't move, he shouted her name. Sash immediately turned and ran.

Thread rested his head against the slimy brick. There was no-way she would find him again. But _they_ would. And when they did, Sash would be away and safe.

Thread took off his shirt and wrapped it around his leg. Soon it was soaked, and he was freezing.

His mind was in a muddle, as if he'd spun around too many times. He only had one thought though.

Did he do it? Kill Enobaria? Thread tried to think back. He fired, and then Sash had run into him. He defiantly had fired. Someone had been hit, he was sure. But who?

Then he heard someone walking by. Fear froze him as he stared down at the ground, and he found himself unable to even think. He never knew he was so afraid of dying.

The footsteps carried past him. There was obviously a lot of bleeding homeless men in the Capitol.

Thread swam through consciousness. He saw his two sisters peering down at him, but when he looked around, they were gone. He also saw he mother and his father, so he knew he must be imagining things. At least they looked happy.

Thread heard footsteps again, and again. It seemed like people were just on a circuit around him. Was this how it felt to be stung by a tracker-jacker? Katniss Everdeen had been stung by them. She collapsed too, and was going to die until Rue found her.

But who would be his Rue?

Thread was aware of arms lifting him. Maybe it was Thresh. He could have probably lifted ten Threads.

Before he died that is.

Thread's head felt like it would explode. He tried to speak but his throat wouldn't work.

Liquid brushed against his lips.

"Drink." A deep voice commanded him.

The liquid oozed down his throat, and suddenly Thread felt at peace.

Maybe he had finally found his Rue.

 **Thank you so much for reading! I have a couple of ideas of where this is going, but would love to hear any ideas you have for Thread :) Of course I'll give credit to any ideas that I use. Thanks again!**

 **Pixie**


End file.
